Pokemon Adventures Haunted house
by purple-san
Summary: half of the dex holders are teenagers who are searching for some fun on Halloween night. The other half are teenagers who were cursed and are now forced to scare people away from the haunted house, or find true love! What'll happen when paths cross? Contains: specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, soulsilvershipping, franticshipping and commonershipping!


**Yaaaaay New story! Thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you'll like it!**

**Okay I'll tell you who are monsters and what kind of monster they are and then I can get started yaaaay!**

**Red-Human**

**Green (male)-Human**

**Blue (female)-Cat demon**

**Yellow-Werewolf**

**Gold-Human**

**Silver-Ghost**

**Crystal-Witch**

**Lyra-Human**

**Ruby-Human**

**Sapphire-Vampire**

**Diamond-Human**

**Platinum-Willow the wisp**

Red ran towards his friends; Green, Gold, Lyra, Ruby and Diamond. 'hey guys!' he yelled and stood next to Green, who sighed annoyed of his loudness . 'So what are you going to do tonight Red? It's Halloween after all!' Lyra asked. 'Huh…oh yeah!' Red said and grabbed a flyer from his bag. 'I found this and I thought it would be fun for all of us to go there together!' He said grinning.

'A haunted house?' Ruby asked. Red nodded. 'That's so childish…' Green said. 'No it's not Green we're going! it seems like fun!' Lyra said. 'Sigh…if you all want it so badly geez…' Green said annoyed. He didn't want to go, but he had to if he didn't want an hour long speech from Lyra about that friends should spend more time together. So he didn't really have a choice.

'Okay meet you tonight at 7 then!' Red said and everyone nodded and started talking.

This would be a long, scary night…

_Haunted house, 7 o'clock…_

Red looked up at the house. It was huge and probably had a lot of rooms. 'Lets go inside!' Red said and opened the door.

The others quietly followed him.

Blue was sitting on the roof with her cat ears and tail popped out. It had been several years now ever since the curse was laid on her and her friends.

It was pretty easy actually…

They went to the haunted house as well after school. They thought it would be fun…but what they didn't know was that if you're still inside at 12 o'clock, you will be cursed…

Their costumes became real and they couldn't go outside the house. An invisible force kept them inside. There are 2 ways to lift the curse, the first one is scaring away a thousand people and the second one is getting a kiss from true love. Like that was ever going to happen.

The house was visited by very few people, and only on Halloween night. And who would ever fall in love with a monster? The only hope for them to ever leave this place was to scare away people on Halloween. They had all the time…since they wouldn't age as long as they'd be here…

Red was walking through the hallway. He just HAD to get lost and loose sight of his friends…

Yellow was walking slowly and nervous through the hallway. She knew she had to scare people away, but to be honest she was scared of humans herself! When she hadn't been cursed yet she was already really shy and when she got cursed she thought she was scary and wouldn't want to show her face in front of anyone…

Red saw someone standing in the hall, but it wasn't any of his friends. 'Hey! Are you from another school?' He said smiling. Yellow shocked up and froze. Was someone…talking to her…?

She slowly turned around, still in shock. 'Uh…I uhm…I…Uhm…' She stuttered, not knowing what to say. Red smiled at her. Okay, maybe she didn't have to be scared of this boy, he seemed nice.

'Well I'm Red' He said and smiled at her. 'I-I'm Yellow' she said.

'So from which school are you?' Red asked curious. 'Ah…well uh…from Sycamory High…' She said, still feeling nervous. That was the school she went to before she got cursed. Red looked puzzled. 'Uhm…wasn't that school closed 10 years ago because of a group of students missing?' Red asked confused.

Yellow panicked. 'Oh did I say Sycamory High? I-I meant uh…uhm…' She started. Red seemed a little sad. '…You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…just wanted to be nice…' He said and turned around.

'Ah…no please wait!' Yellow said and grabbed his arm. It had been many years ago she last touched a human, so it made her blush. 'I…I'm just really shy a-and…I…I didn't know what to say…I…I didn't want to be mean…' She said, tears welling up in her eyes. This boy was so nice to her and she was ruining it.

'I understand. I guess it's difficult when you're shy. Don't worry about it.' He said and smiled. Yellow smiled back and blushed. Maybe she started liking this boy…maybe he would be her true love? Nah…

_Love at first sight only appears in fairy tales right? _

_But then again…curses were to…_

_Maybe this could still be a happy ending…_

**Yaaaaaaay! Did you like the first chapter? I definitely liked to write it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
